The War To End All Wars
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: Prequel to Of Nazis, Facists, Democrats, and Commie. America, Spain and Turkey are soldiers in World War I. They must protect Korea, and help him get to China. If they fail, then they will all die.
1. Chapter 1

**Shay: Here's the first chapter! Sorry it's so short.**

**America: Hah! You can't try to kill me in this! You need me for the other story.**

**Shay: True…I can still kill Canada though.**

**America: Don't touch my brother!**

Pagebreak

Spain stared across the blood soaked trench, kneeling in the mud. The dead were everywhere, littering the gruesome scene. Rats scattered over everything, eating the corpses. Next to him sat America, only thirteen, and already a murderer. He was humming happily, playing with his gun, and shooing the rats. Next to America, sat Turkey. Turkey was the best sniper in the unit, and he was also tasked with Spain to watch over America. It was a lot harder than it sounded, especially when they were in the middle of a battle.

"When will they attack next?" America whined, "I'm bored."

"They'll attack when they feel like it," Spain grumbled, "Now be quiet, and get ready."

The three sat there for a couple more minutes, before a scream came up behind them. A tank was moving.

"," America chanted, running at the tank, leaving his gun behind.

"America!" screamed Spain, worrying over the child. If America could be considered a child.

"America you moron! You left your gun!" Turkey roared.

America ran towards the tank, and all fighting ceased as both side watched America climb up onto the tank, avoiding all bullets, pry the top open, and climb in, armed with only a knife. It became dead silent for once, before the tank blew up.

"America!" yelled Turkey.

"Yeah?" America asked behind Turkey, with a strange sort of smile plastered onto his face, covered in blood.

"America, you can't go running off like that," Spain snapped, 'What if something happened to you?"

America looked confused, "But Spain, I'm not important."

Spain was about to yell at the blond when a soldier came over, "Sarge, the general wants you, and the two privates at his quarters, now."

"Coming," Turkey told the man, "Alright, let's go."

The three followed the man, and entered the generals building. The large man sat behind a desk, with a young Asian boy sitting in front of him.

"Ah, sergeant," the general smiled, "I'd like you to meet Korea. He was brought here by a Japanese soldier, but ran away. He's engaged to a Chinese general, so the three of you will escort him back, so that relations with the Chinese army might improve during the war."

Korea turned and smiled. He was America's age, with light brown eyes, and a soft smile. Spain smiled back, his brown eyes warm. Turkey didn't seem to care, too busy from keeping America from killing something, while America was humming again, bored.

"Thank you for protecting me," Korea smiled, bowing a bit.

"Don't thank us yet," Turkey told Korea, "You have to survive America with us first."

"Isn't that a barrel of joy," Spain grumbled.

"Well, let's go," Turkey ordered, "Can't get to China by standing here."

As they left, a soldier ran over to America, and started talking with him. America's calculating eyes softened as he talked to the soldier.

"Who's that?" Korea asked.

"Canada," Spain answered, "America and Canada are closer than brothers."

"America! Time to go!" Turkey yelled, as he unlocked the door to a truck. It seemed like the race to Korea was on.

Pagebreak

**Shay: Next chapter, you'll learn more about everyone's past.**

**America: Wow, you have Turkey in this.**

**Shay: You bet! Review, or I'll kill Canada. I can totally do that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shay: Greece is in this! Yay!**

**America:…I can't believe you're threatening my brother. (glares)**

**Shay: Suck it up, and take it like a man.**

Pagebreak

The truck moved slowly as they drove towards the coast of France. The three had been sent to the western front, after Spain had met America. America had been in jail, for committing the St. Valentines Day Massacre, and was saved from the death sentence if he fought in the war.

"Turkey?" Spain asked, looking back at Korea in the back seat, "Maybe we should go faster. Korea looks like America wants to eat him."

Turkey groaned, "America you little psycho, leave Korea alone."

"I'm not doing anything," America protested, "Korea's just delusional."

"You're delusional," Korea grumbled, glaring at America.

America turned to Korea, "Do you want me to gut you like a pig?"

"America! No threatening our charge," Turkey roared.

Spain sighed, it was going to take forever to reach the coast.

Pagebreak

The car rolled to a stop, and Turkey was the first one to get out…only to jump back into the drivers seat when a knife was chucked at his head.

"What's going on?" Korea asked, scared.

"Turkey's wife is mad at him," Spain told Korea, as America got out of the car and walked through the barrage of sharp objects, "…He's going to get himself killed."

America walked over to Turkey, "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Turkey yelled, "I have no idea why he's mad at me…"

"America sweetie, get out of the way!" A voice roared.

Korea stared in confusion, "Who is that?"

"Greece," Spain told him, "Turkey's wife."

Greece was screaming at Turkey, while America wandered over to the other two, "I think we're staying here for a while."

Spain sighed, "My god, those two scream at each other when they see each other, and then get all lovey-dovey. Are they bi-polar or something?"

"No, my future in-laws act like that all the time," Korea said dully, "They suck."

"I like in-laws," America giggled, getting strange looks from the four around him, "I get to kill them, and chop them up into little bitty pieces, and feed them to fishies!"

"Turkey! What have you been teaching this boy?" Greece yelled.

Turkey looked annoyed, "America's Spain's responsibility, not mine!"

That started off a whole new set of yelling.

"I'm hungry," America announced, "Let's find some food."

Pagebreak

Turkey looked out the window of the house towards the ship they would be boarding tomorrow. He was surrounded by Greece's cats. How the other had gotten that many while he had been fighting the war was a mystery. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, then relaxed when he realized it was Greece.

"You should be asleep," Turkey muttered.

"Same." Greece nuzzled his neck, "Come back to bed, I missed you."

Turkey smiled, "I missed you too. Why did I come fight in this stupid war?"

"Because you're an idiot," Greece told him, "How's America doing?"

"…Better," Turkey frowned, "But that's not saying much. He's insane, and a killer. It's hard to teach him how to be moral."

"He's still learning," Greece whispered, "Give him some more time."

Turkey nodded, "I'll help him grow."

Pagebreak

The next day, the three soldiers and the civilian faced Greece as they prepared to board the boat. Greece walked up and kissed Turkey.

"If you die, I will never forgive you," Greece growled.

"I'll come home as soon as I can," Turkey promised.

The four then entered the ship, heading for Egypt, then India.

Pagebreak

**Shay: They're going to meet with Egypt soon.**

**America: I'm even worse in this that the original.**

**Shay: Of course. Pairings are mostly the same, except that Russia, and Italy, and Germany aren't in this. Bet I could show how Spain met Romano.**

**America: You're insane.**

**Shay: Of course, that's how I can write America. Review, or Canada dies a horrible painful death. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shay: And the story progresses.**

**America: You must have offended some one by now…**

Pagebreak

"Wow!" Korea cried, looking around the room that he would be sharing with America, "It's such a huge room!"

"Really?" Spain muttered, "Looks kind of small to me…"

"It's ginormous!" America announced, "Our apartment was as big as this entire room!"

Turkey laughed at the thirteen year olds happiness, "Glad you like it kids."

America and Korea began running around the room, looking at all the paintings hanging on the walls. Spain groaned, "Why do I have to watch the crazy teenagers?"

"Because you're more of a woman," Turkey told him.

Pagebreak

The other passengers froze as they heard a blood curdling scream come from one of the rooms down the hall, followed by a stream of furious Spanish. Laughter flowed too, along with some scared sounding Korean.

Pagebreak

"Spain you shouldn't have hit Turkey that hard," Korea whispered.

"Yeah Spain, just cause you act like a woman doesn't mean you can kill Turkey," America pouted, "That's my job!"

"Why is it when America calls you a woman, you don't care, but when I do, you try to kill me?' Turkey groaned.

"America is the product of those who raise him, so it's not sweet little America's fault that genders confuse him," Spain snarled, "I blame France for that."

"Whose France?" Korea whispered.

Turkey and Spain exchanged looks. America had been thirteen when he met France, and the results had ended up with nineteen dead, thirty six injured, and one very confused goat.

"You are never meeting France," Spain snapped.

"But he's funny," America muttered.

"Exactly."

Pagebreak

The entire trip had been hectic, with lots of screaming, fist fights, and America threatening people. So when thy arrived in Egypt, they were thrown off the boat.

America frowned, looking around the port, "Well this sucks."

"It's all your fault," Turkey groaned, "Greece will kill me when he gets a letter of complaint. I'm going to die!"

"Will he really die?" Korea whispered, he had started to accept that the other three were killers.

"Probably not," Spain muttered, "But who knows with Greece."

"Look, let's find a hotel, and after that find a way to get to China," Turkey ordered, "Men, move out!"

"Do I count as one of the men?' Korea asked.

Pagebreak

The four had found a small hotel, run by an old friend of Greece. His name was Egypt, and the quiet man seemed to know Turkey, if the knowing smile gave anything away. Currently, America and Korea were with Spain, while Turkey and Egypt talked.

"Alright, it's bed time," Spain called to the two thirteen year olds.

"Are you kidding me?' America frowned, "I kill people, you don't care. I blow up crap, you don't care. I stay up until 5 a.m. at the front, and you don't care. Now I have a bed time?"

"You stay up until 5 because if you fall asleep, you'll probably die," Spain dryly told him, "If not, you'd have a bed time every night."

America grumbled something dark under his breath, but was ignored. Korea climbed into the bed, and shut his eyes.

'Soon China,' Korea thought to himself, falling asleep, 'I'll be home…'

Pagebreak

**Shay: Review or I'll kill Canada. America can't some over here to talk right now because I stuffed him in a closet. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Shay: I got someone asking how many people need to review for Canada to live. The answer is…it depends on my mood, and if it would be funny for them to die. Seriously.**

**America: She's insane.**

**Shay: How'd you get out of the closet?**

**America: There are many things you don't know about me…**

Pagebreak

"Rise and shine kids! It's time to go!" Turkey yelled, kicking the door open to America and Korea's room.

America sat up, throwing a knife at whoever had just entered the room. Turkey, after working with the crazy thirteen year old, ducked, and managed not to get decapitated.

"What time is it?" Korea yawned.

"1 a.m.," Spain answered, "and I don't know how, but the Ottoman Empires soldiers found us."

"Turkey, aren't you from the Ottoman Empire?" America asked, pulling out a machine gun.

"It's a long story," Turkey grumbled, "Let's go!"

The four ran out of the hotel, but Egypt called Turkey back in. After several minutes, a very pale Turkey came back out.

"Are they here?" Spain asked.

"No, it's much worse," Turkey groaned, "Egypt's going to call Greece to tell him. America, just shoot me."

"Alright," America pointed the gun at Turkey.

"America! No!" Spain yelled, tackling the blond, "You can't shoot him!"

"We have to go, now!" Korea hissed. With that, the four started running down the dark deserted streets, to another boat, that would take them to China.

Now because I have to finish this soon, I'm skipping the boat ride. Really, it's about the same as last chapter.

Pagebreak

Korea smiled as he walked off the boat to the shores of China. Soon, he would be back home and getting married. America looked around frowning.

"I don't like it here," America announced.

"Why?" Spain asked, wrapping an arm around America's thin shoulders.

"Because some one will die," America informed, nodding.

"How do you know that?" Turkey asked, starting the walk in land.

"Because I'm Jesus," America said calmly.

"Who's Jesus?" Korea asked.

"He's…" America started.

"Say anything about Jesus and I'll take your free will away," Spain snapped.

There was a pause as they continued walking through China.

"You know what would be funny Spain? If your boyfriend blew up your church with his brother."

"America, your free will has just vanished.

Pagebreak

**Shay: Sorry it's so short. I don't really know a lot about WWI. Please bear with me! And I have to focus on the original story, seeing how I've nearly finished it. If you like this story, but haven't already read the original, read Of Nazi's, Fascists, Democrats and Commies! **

**America: It's even crazier than this one.**

**Shay: Shut up. Review or I'll kill Canada. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Shay: This is the last chapter…**

**America: Yes!**

**Shay: For this story.**

**America: I hate you. **

Pagebreak

The four of them froze, staring at the Great Wall of China, the only thing in their way to get to China. However, on the other side, Japanese soldiers were waiting to kill them. It had all started with a misunderstanding between America, the Japanese, and a cow.

"I really hate cows," America hissed.

"Well cows hate you too," Spain snarled, "Let's get this over with."

Turkey grabbed the wall and started to climb, Spain following. America turned to Korea and smiled, "I'll protect you. Trust me."

"I do," Korea answered, letting America carry him over the wall.

As they cleared the top of the wall, gunshots started pelting the side they were hiding behind. Turkey pulled off his helmet and placed it on Korea's head.

"Be careful, they aim for the head!" Turkey yelled over the gun fire, "Always watch out!"

With that, the three soldiers picked up their weapons and started firing. America used his Thompson to blow the enemy away, while Turkey picked them off one by one. Spain started shooting with a shot gun, blowing the enemy away. The Japanese forces, although greatly out numbering them, were blown away by the three trained killers, an ex-gangster, and two hardened veterans. Finally, all the soldiers lay dead before them. Turkey stood, smiling.

"Well," Turkey started, "That takes care of that. Come on Korea, let's find this Chin…"

Turkey jerked as a single bullet from a surviving enemy hit him in the back of the head. He crumpled, collapsing on the Great Wall of China, dead. Spain screamed, full of rage at the sight of his fallen comrade. America stared blankly, frowning. He used his hand to wipe away something wet on his face, staring blankly at the water that had come from his eyes.

"Spain," America softly whispered, "Why are my eyes leaking, and why does my chest hurt?'

Spain wrapped America in a hug, whispering, "You're crying America. That's the water. And your chest hurts because you miss Turkey, and are sad that he had to leave us."

Korea stood there, looking away from the heart broken comrades.

Pagebreak

The three survivors made it to China, and watched as Korea was reunited with the other. The Spain and America returned to Europe, having to tell Greece about his husband's death.

Pagebreak

Greece sobbed during the funeral for Turkey. There was no body; it had been left in China. The only thing left was a picture that had been taken with America, Spain, Korea and Turkey, standing together.

"You promised you'd come back to me…" Greece sobbed.

Pagebreak

Spain smiled sadly at the picture he had framed on his wall. Romano walked up behind him, and wrapped his arms around the older one.

"What's wrong idiot?" Romano asked.

"Just remembering an old friend," Spain whispered.

Pagebreak

Korea gasped as blood poured out of his mouth, as he died. He tried to reassure China that it would be all right, but then he noticed America staring in horror.

'I'm sorry you failed America," Korea thought sadly, as he died.

Pagebreak

America sighed, he as eighteen, and in Russia for espionage. He had been captured and taken by Germany in a car. America smirked as a shell headed for their car. Maybe this time, he wouldn't fail, like he had failed Korea.

Pagebreak

**Shay: The story is over! Next is Of Nazi's, Fascists, Democrats, and Commies. **

**America: Great, I have to suffer through two more of these. **


	6. The Preview for the Sequel!

**Here's a preview for Of Nazi's, Fascists, Democrats, and Commies…**

' "**We go to Switzerland," America said.**

"**I like the sound of that," Germany smirked.**

"**We should watch out for cannibals," Russia warned.**

**America was frowning, blue eyes unfocused, "Red army incoming…"**

"**Impressive Russia, that was three syllables!"**

"…**That was five syllables America."**

"_**She's **_**here!" Russia hissed.**

"**Hello Russia dear," Belarus smiled.**

"**Back off! He's mine!" America yelled.**

**Belarus just snarled.**

**Italy yanked a stunned Germany up into a kiss.'**

**And that's the preview. **


End file.
